


Claustrophobic

by Crunching_Sounds



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Kinda, Panic Attack, The elevator gets stuck, rk900 isn't a fan of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunching_Sounds/pseuds/Crunching_Sounds
Summary: “Well,” Gavin responded, “I think you’re having a fuckin’ panic attack.”“T-That’s not possible”





	Claustrophobic

Gavin Reed arrived at the precinct, by his clock, right on time.

“Detective Reed!” 

The familiar voice of his android partner caught his attention as he made his way to his desk, “You are three minutes late."

Gavin huffed slightly, “Shut up,” he sat down at his desk which faced RK900’s, “any new leads on the case?”  
The android detective nodded, “Yes, I believe we may have had a breakthrough, but I will have to double check the evidence.”

Gavin’s lips twitched into a faint smile, “Nice” he said, dragging out the last part of the word.

RK900 stood up from his desk and Gavin followed suit.

They crossed the floor to the elevator, RK900 pressing the call button and Gavin adding a few more impatient presses to it.  
The doors slid open after few moments, followed by a high ping.

Stepping inside the metal box, Gavin hit the button for level three and the doors shut with a clunk.  
There was a strange noise as the elevator began its ascent.

Gavin noticed a strange look cross over his partners face for a split second before his face returned to its usual neutral expression.

Then the box jolted and the faint hum in the elevator stopped as all movement ceased.

“What the fuck.” Gavin groaned, slamming a fist into the control panel a couple of times, “c’mon you piece of shit.”

RK900 frowned slightly “What is happening?” He questioned unfolding his arms from behind his back.

“Fuckin’ elevator stopped, obviously,” Gavin grumbled.

“How do we get it moving again?” RK900 asked.

Gavin stopped playing with the panel and turned to the android detective, “We can’t get it working ourselves. Unless you know something about these things,” he gestures around the box they were currently trapped in, “I’ll call Fowler and let him know we’re stuck, he’ll get us some help."

“How long will the help take to arrive?”

Gavin shrugged, “I don’t fuckin’ know!” He frowned, “could be five minutes, could be an hour.”

“What do we do until then?”

“Wait."

\---———————————————————————----

 

The first few minutes passed without a hitch, but nearing the five-minute mark RK900 began to feel uneasy.

The walls of the elevator seemed to have moved closer in somehow and a strange tightening had begun to form in the pit of the android’s artificial stomach.

Gavin, RK900 noted, seemed completely unbothered by the fact that the room appeared to be moving in and was seated on the floor tapping on his phone screen.

Slowly RK900 folded his arms over his chest in a protective manner, lightly drumming his fingers against his arms.

The small box they were currently trapped in seemed to be heating up slightly, but RK900 was not sure if it was from the lack of ventilation or the fact that his core temperature was starting to increase.

“Hey,” Gavin spoke, “are you seriously going to stand there the whole time?”

RK900 glanced down at the detective, “I do not see a reason why I should not stand here.” He said slowly, as if thinking, “Why? Would you rather I stand somewhere else.”

Gavin waved a dismissive hand, “Whatever,” he looked back down at his phone, “tin can.”

RK900 dismissed Gavin’s remark and stood up a little straighter, his chest felt oddly tight, and the air he was drawing into his ventilation system seemed thick.

The walls appeared closer now; causing the android to frown, he took a deep breath in an attempt to draw more air into his systems.

A warning flashed across his vision informing him that his core temperature was rising quicker now; his legs felt as though they were shaking slightly as his breaths became shorter and quicker.  
The air seemed to be suffocating him, rendering it almost impossible to breathe; the walls crept towards him and his chest fluttered.

RK900 barely recognised Gavin as the detective attempted to get his attention, “Hey, what the fuck is wrong with you?” The human detective’s voice almost seemed to drown in the cotton that filled RK900’s head.

RK900 turned fully and looked down at Gavin, his legs felt as if they would give out at any second, “I- I believe I am suffering from some form of malfunction.” He answered truthfully.

Gavin pocketed his phone and stood up, “Fuck- man, I can feel the heat radiating off you,” he hovered a hand in front of the android’s face, “What kind of malfunction?”

Quickly, RK900 ran a self-diagnostic, which came back fine. 

“I am uncertain,” the android felt himself shaking slightly, “my systems indicate that nothing is wrong with me.”

“What’s happening to you then? Why’re you overheating?” Gavin asked.

RK900 swallowed, he wasn’t quite sure why, as he didn’t actually need to, “I believe my ventilation system is malfunctioning, the air, it feels too thick to take in.” RK900 took a shaky breath, “And the walls, they feel as though they are getting closer to me.”

Gavin’s eyes widen slightly, “What the fuck… Are you claustrophobic?”

RK900 shook his head, “No! It would be impossible for a machine to be claustrophobic.”

The led on the side of the android’s head didn’t go unnoticed by Gavin as it circled red, “Well, maybe you should sit down anyway.”

RK900 nodded this time, giving no verbal answer as he lowered himself to the ground.

Gavin sat a little ways away from the android, studying him closely.

RK900 took a gasping breath, somehow he felt worse, the walls seemed to creep up on him as he had spoken with Gavin and were threatening to strangle him.

“Hey.” Gavin scooted closer, “try and take deep breathes through your nose, then let it out through your mouth.”

RK900 took a slow breath in through his nose and released the air through his mouth, he repeated the process a few times and looked to Gavin with wide eyes, “What is happening?”

“Well,” Gavin responded, “I think you’re having a fuckin’ panic attack.”

“T-That’s not possible” RK900 responded with a shaking voice, “machines ca-“

“Shut up.” Gavin responded, “stop with that.”

“Sorry,” RK900 said as he let out an unsteady breath.

Gavin’s phone suddenly began to ring, the sudden loud noise causing RK900 to flinch.

Gavin answered the phone with an almost apologetic look towards the android, “Hello.”

“Gavin,” Fowler started, “The mechanics have almost fixed the problem, you’ll be out of there in a few minutes.”

“Alright, thanks, Captain.” Gavin replied before hanging up the phone.

RK900 stared at him as if waiting for news.

“We should be out of here in a few minutes. Fowler says that the mechanics are almost done.”

RK900 let out a small sigh of relief at the news, though Gavin could still see the android’s frame trembling slightly.

“How are-“ Gavin was cut off as the elevator jolted to life.

RK900 got to his feet as fast as he would manage in his current state, leaning back against the wall for a second before standing up straighter,

Gavin stood up as well.

There was a sharp ping sound as the elevator came to a halt and the metal doors pulled themselves open.

RK900 moved to leave the box so quickly Gavin thought he saw him stumble slightly.

“I apologise.” The android said as he leant back against the wall by the elevator doors, “my behaviour was completely unprofessional.”

Gavin shrugged, “Everyone’s scared of something, tin can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise that the end seems a little rushed, I was running out of ideas and time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
